Harry Potter and the Ways of the Alchemist
by DraacoClaye
Summary: Harry lived his life in nothing but pain. Then one day, a red book with a broken spine made its way into his hands. Now Harry takes the world of Alchemy back to its former glory. Dark forces are forming again, but the boy-who-lived will be ready along with his friends. Tell me how it goes!
1. Chapter 1

**This is yet another HP story. In this story Harry will still be a guy, but he will focus on another form of magic. I'll be having Harry using Alchemy along with runes. I've noticed a lot of stories have Harry using a large amount of runes, but I wanted to add Alchemy in the mix. Since alchemy focuses on the elements and transfiguration, I figured it'd be easy to change of alchemy works in the series.**

 **For that being said, I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. If I use a poor description, be sure to let me know. I don't really mind flames, so long as they make sense.**

 **Anyway, let's do this!**

* * *

 _There are many forms of magic. Some forms allow people to change the appearance of the things around them. Other forms of magic allow wizard and witches to cause harm to those around them. Magic can be used to do just about anything. However, this book will only teach you one form of magic. The only true form that can branch into all. Yes this book will teach you the ways of Alchemy._

 _~Unknown~_

* * *

Harry Potter sat in his cupboard reading the introduction of the red book with the broken spine. It was by far the oddest book he had read in his entire existence of 10 years.

Harry had lived with the Dursleys for as long as he could remember, and he was never given anything. In actuality, Harry did everything for _them_! He cooked their meals from the time that he could pick up a knife. Laundry was handled by the boy, even though he was only allowed to wear the rags Dudley handed down to him. Harry would be in charge of keeping their small yard perfect in the perfect neighborhood that never seemed to care about the young boy being miserable.

Hell, as far as Harry could remember, nobody cared about him.

Normally the feeling of being alone would make a person cave in on themselves. They would feel despair towards their own existence, probably even try to take their own life. Harry was not one of those people.

Well, in honest, he was at first. Harry would cower in fear of his relatives, if they yelled at him for anything. There were times were the boy was 'punished', if anything strange happened in the house that Harry couldn't explain. There were even times when they'd just hurt the boy to make themselves feel better.

Harry had admitted to being miserable for the longest time. That's when the book appeared in his little cupboard.

He had just finished fixing dinner for the Dursleys, before being sent to his cupboard with no food. A 'freak' such as himself didn't deserve to eat like a 'normal' person. Walking in and hearing the lock snap on the small door, Harry made his way over to his bed, thoughts of curling up and wishing for sleep to come the only thought on his mind.

Getting in his bed without notice, Harry felt something pressed into the curve of his back. Reaching under him, he pulled out the small thick book. It was red in color, and the spine being broke told that it was of old age. What caught his attention the most was the strange symbol the cover. A large circle with a square fit perfectly inside. Inside the square was yet another circle with another square turned to look like a diamond.

Harry took immediate interest in the book from the symbol alone. He felt that he could almost relate with the image he was seeing, almost as if it was calling to him to read.

Opening the book, Harry learned that what he was reading was a book on alchemy. The ideas of transfiguration, or to common believe, turning simple medals to gold.

It was honestly that reason that Harry truly began to read the book with full attention. He didn't want to be poor. He didn't want to be stuck in a cupboard for the rest of his life. He didn't want to be with the Dursleys. But most of all, the told him that learning it was common, which wouldn't make him a 'freak'.

After that day, Harry would read the book every night. He made sure that no one in the house would know of the small comfort the boy had. The last time he had something that made him happy, Dudley had broken his toy and Vernon had beat Harry with a belt buckle for dare having fun.

It was hard, truly it was. For one reason, Harry had to find a way to keep in shape.

While the book had no author, one of the first rules given was that a user of Alchemy would need a fit body. The body and the mind were as one, so with a weak body equally came a weak mind.

Harry found his biggest problem with that was getting the proper nutrients for his small body. The Dursleys didn't let Harry eat, almost to the point of starving the child. He would be lucky to have a meal a day, if it was up to them.

Besides that, exercise wasn't really a focus for them. Just about everyone set Petunia were overly large in size. However, that didn't mean Harry couldn't work out, while everyone else slept at night. Gardening would also prove to help, since Harry had to lift everything heavy. From tools to soil, it was always Harry that did it.

Which brought him back to his current problem, how the hell would he get food. He couldn't really steal the food. It was bad enough he couldn't eat, but his family kept count on all the food in the house. This would be a problem for another time. Maybe he could figure something out through the school year with Dudley. He did just turn 10; there was no real rush.

Other than that, Harry would be able to figure out what this book really was. Turning to the next page, Harry eagerly read the lines.

 **July 25, 1991**

Harry sat in his room going through his studies. He felt so close figuring out how to create a fiery explosion from a distance. There was something Harry was missing in his formula. The ability to create fire wasn't hard at all, but making it appear from a distance, while controlling how strong and wide was a different story.

Harry's studies on Alchemy had come a long way for the whole year. Throughout the year, more books on Alchemy had randomly appeared throughout the year. Harry wasn't one to turn them away either.

It was actually a blessing that the books came. The first book went to explain to Harry the principles of alchemy, while informing him the difference in forms of alchemy. While all alchemy consisted of turning one thing into another, transfiguration could be arranged into two categories; battle transfiguration and simple transfiguration.

Battle transfiguration resulted with runes meant to transfigure anything into something that could do harm. This normally revolved around the use of elements, and transfigurations that turned items into weapons. The simple transfiguration went to turning items into supplies and oddly enough, healing ones' wounds.

The new books helped explain how to do that. They also explained the need for every alchemist to have a lab, or a study in a secluded area. The area would be needed for one to start studying science.

The best part about it was that Harry had science class in school with Dudley. While he pretended to be slower than the boy as usual, Harry studied his school books. The need to understand all subjects was very strict in the first book.

The second book went into an explanation on how all transfiguration conducted with science combined with magic. One needed magic to power the transfiguration, and science to weld the magic to its creation.

Harry could remember his first successful transfiguration. He had drawn his runic circle with some chalk he 'borrowed', and went to create a wooden bird statue using the floor as his base.

It was amazing to Harry that it worked. When he'd first tried, nothing had worked at all. It took Harry the longest time to figure out that most transfigurations worked either from wand point, or with the use of runes.

The third book that arrived had taken care of his knowledge on runes. That was one of the few subjects Harry read on with great interest. Runic work was as easy as learning how to cook. It took a multiple set of runes to do one function, but a slip up in one could ruin the whole meal.

Harry's ability to read runes could almost be compared to reading a book. Yes he had trouble understanding some of the runes, but he really didn't need to understand them all. He just had to make sure he used the right runes with his alchemy.

The fourth book that had arrived explained the use of potions for alchemist. Most potions tended to help heal the body and soul of the drinker, while some potions helped making transfiguration easier. An example for the 11 year old was Nicolas Flamel, who was known to make the elixir of Life! A serum that would make one live for far much longer than they were supposed.

However, Harry's happiness for knowledge in alchemy would only increase. Today was the day that Harry Potter received his letter to Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It wasn't easy at first. Oh far from it. When the first letter came for the boy, his relatives instantly ripped it to pieces in his face hoping to hurt the boy's feelings. Harry honestly couldn't have cared less. He had finally figured out how to turn simple coins into bolts of lightning and thunder. That one had taken him half the year to do.

Then after a week of the letter ripping, Harry had watched with mild interest as more letters came flying through the door, all of which landing on Harry. He had just enough time to read the letter addressed to him, before his relatives, Vernon mostly, snatched the whole family up and driven them to the middle of nowhere, and stationed themselves in an old room.

Harry really didn't understand the reason for the move. He didn't know much about the magical world, only knew of its existence. He also didn't really care for the school. His main goal besides probably becoming some kind of pyromancer, was to figure out how to turn metals to gold. If he could figure that out, then he'd be able to live on his own in peace.

He watched as his family blamed him for their miserable selves for having to stay on the island. Ask the boy if he enjoyed their pain, and saying no would have made him a liar.

Then as the night continued to go on, Harry watched as the door to their room blew open. He watched as a giant of a man stepped through the destroyed doorway, while carrying a pink umbrella. He smirked when the man instantly caught Harry's eye claiming him to be a wizard. He almost laughed as the giant of a man made Dudley sprout a pig's tail. He finally laughed when the man told Harry he was taking him away for the Dursleys for his schooling at Hogwarts.

That was the day Harry Potter met Hagrid. That was day Harry made his first friend.

* * *

 **We are done with this very small intro! The next few chapters will be longer than this one. I just wanted Harry to have a small introduction into the world for you readers. I honestly didn't know how to do the Dursleys. They don't really deserve long roles in a chapter, but I needed them to help start Harry down the road he chose.**

 **This will play against Harry Potter and The-Boy-Who-Lived. I'll explain at the end of the next chapter, but with this chapter Harry feels the need to make it in the world. It's not uncommon for victims of abuse and bullying to want to live better than the offenders. Harry's look into Alchemy is seen as a chance.**

 **Next Chapter: Harry Potter meets his first few class mates, and gets sorted into his house. He will also be exposed to the exposer of being famous already in the wizarding world. How will our young hero to come be? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **CHOW!**


	2. What's in the suitcase!

**So I've only ever posted one chapter for this story and we've pulled in a great hall. We've got over 100 favorites and almost 80 followers. Pretty good for a one-chapter story, if I do say so myself.**

 **Well I'm back again with chapter two after such a long time. I do apologize for the long delay. Finally getting my life in some form of shape, but my new job will have chapters coming in random times, yet again.**

 **Okay J. K. Rowling rant go: I don't like how the story took off with. I feel like she brought in too many details, but simply didn't care to touch on it. Maybe she didn't have the time or just didn't care. I don't know, but thank god for fanfiction right? Also I'm hearing Cursed Child isn't that good, so opinions would be nice.**

 **Anyway those details are boring. We came here for the readings people, so let's make some magic happen. Harry's met Hagrid, and now it's time for his life to begin.**

* * *

 _Our laws demand that in order to change, something must be given in exchange. Without the proper toll, one cannot do Alchemy. To begin, one must possess the formulas for alchemy. Two will need to know the runes. Then you will learn to combine the two. Here I give you the gift of knowledge to turn everything around you to your liking, but remember, never commit the taboos of our art._

 _~Unknown~_

* * *

Harry could honestly say that the world of magic was simply odd. Maybe it was because he wasn't too sure on what to expect with a world outside his own. Surely wasn't expecting an entrance to be a brick wall that's for sure, but who was he to judge?

That was just the beginning of what was probably the most interesting start to Harry's life. Right after coming through that brick wall, which seemed to reset itself after Harry and Hagrid stepped through. The people seemed to stop and stare at Harry.

The staring was weird, but to Harry it was worth it.

Why would it be worth it? Why could staring possibly be worth one would ask? Well it's not the staring that was honestly worth it, but the one building that probably meant more to anyone then the rest.

Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Now for most wizards, this bank was their life in secret. From what Harry could learn from the goblins that he spoke with, well more like he spoke and they barely answered. A wizard was given a vault to stash their treasures and currency owned and gained. This ranged from priceless objects to the currency of the wizarding world consisting of galleons, sickles, and knuts.

To wizards this was their life next to magic, and while it was true, it meant more to Harry. The metal conversion for Harry's elemental alchemy was too great to ignore. Standing in his family vault, Harry could feel the metal under his hands. He could feel the possibilities flow through his mind. Formulas coming at a none stop.

There was just one little problem with being in the vault. It wasn't his money. This was the fortune earned from his parents and ancestors, which Harry was coming to learn from Hagrid. While it was nice to know his family was wealthy, it didn't really feel like it belonged to Harry. He felt wrong from taking any of it, but he would have to in order to get a start with his new life.

A personal loan would have to do, but Harry would return it one day. Taking out a small little handbag, that Hagrid said was enchanted to endlessly hold items. Harry began to fill the bag with galleons. He also placed a few in his pocket, along with a few sickles and knuts.

Leaving the bank, Harry walked out paying close attention to the people as he and Hagrid walked. Every person they came upon would stare at Harry. Some looked as if he was simply a ghost, while some looked like he was god's gift to man. It was finally starting to take its toll on him.

"Hagrid I've grown curious about something."

Hagrid looked towards Harry with a puzzled face. "You mean you don't know? Why you're the boy-who-lived 'Arry."

"The-boy-who-lived?"

"Yeah 'Arry, you're known for being the boy who slayed he-who-shall-not-be-named when you were just nothing but a little baby in covers."

"Hagrid, that doesn't really explain why people are staring, and who's this he-who-shall-not-be-named person anyway?"

Hagrid looked puzzled at first to Harry's question. "Well I really can't say anything on that 'Arry, but look, I'm sure you can have all your questions answered once you get back to Hogwarts. Good old Dumbledore will help ye out, I'm sure of it."

"Who in the world is Dumbledore?" Harry was starting to get confused. He had been told he'd be going to school for wizards and witches. He had even come to understand how they had their own little community, but that didn't automatically mean he understood who these supposedly important people were.

"Dumbledore's the headmaster of the school 'Arry. Him along with the other teachers will help you with yer education."

Well that made sense on the Dumbledore case. "Okay then, exactly when will I be going to this school again?"

Hagrid looked perplexed at the question for a second dragging a hand down his beard, or what Harry was hoping was his beard seeing as how the man's hair seem to connect all around his head on down.

"Well 'Arry, I reckon in a few more months you'll be good to go and start school. We're just here to get your school stuff and your wand 'Arry."

"My what?" There goes another mystery.

"Wy your wand 'Arry. Every wizard's got to have a wand. It's how they cast spells and protect themselves. A wand is very important 'Arry."

Harry began to look at Hagrid a little curious. "Where's your wand then Hagrid?"

Hagrid began patting himself down as if he'd lost something. "I believed I've placed it somewhere on me. Oh look, a store to buy yer luggage for all yer supplies!"

Harry looked back to see the store Hagrid was talking about. Looking through the windows of the shop, indeed it was a store that sold strictly luggage. Walking in, Harry began to look around. In honesty, he didn't know what he was looking for. Looking at the prices, he could tell the bigger chests were cheaper than the smaller cases.

Looking around, Harry couldn't see anyone to help him cure his curiosity. Stepping up to one case, which was probably no bigger than a suitcase, Harry popped the top seeing complete darkness. Stepping closer to the case, Harry slowly peeked inside to see why it was so dark. The lost look on Harry's face slowly began to turn into a smile.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a wizard interested in an enchanted travel size case in a long time. Much like a wand, I prefer to believe that the luggage compartment picks the wizard as well."

Harry looked to see the store clerk had finally decided to show themselves. The man seemed to be quite interested in Harry's curiosity, almost as if he knew Harry would pick it.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why is there so much depth in the suitcase. Is it enchanted to store endlessly, and if so, then how would I retrieve what I needed?"

The man looked at the case before glancing back at Harry. "You mean to tell me that you didn't see the light switch and stairs?"

The puzzled look Harry was throwing back made the man give a hearty laugh. Picking up the suitcase, he slowly sat it down on the ground, before to Harry's shock, stepping down and telling Harry to follow him.

Harry questioned the decision for only a brief second. While some would probably avoid following into the unknown, Harry took full charge with the knowledge that his few skills in alchemy would help him when things went south.

Stepping slowly into the case, Harry began to lower himself step by step, a gold galleon placed between his thumb and forefinger. Finally reaching the bottom, Harry almost gasped at what he saw. Yep, the magic world still amazed him.

The clerk only smiled at Harry's expression as is spread his arms out wide. "This here suitcase is enchanted to give the owner enough space to practically live here themselves. It holds four separate rooms at the size of a small house each, proper filtering system for potion brewing, a magical system to allow toiletries to function properly, and several security settings to keep anyone outside of your luggage without your approval. Yes, this here suitcase can do it all my young man. There are only two of these suitcases in existence, one of which was sold to a very good friend of mine and the one we're standing in right now."

Harry couldn't stop the giant smile on his face from forming by the open space he saw. This space was something his books had spoken on. An alchemist needed the proper space to test theories, work on studies, brew potions, and possibly keep their secrets safe from nosey people. There was only one thing to do now that Harry saw everything.

"How much for this suitcase sir?"

The man merely looked at Harry. It almost seemed as if the man was looking through Harry, before slowly smiling as he walked past Harry to start leaving the suitcase. "I'd normally ask for 200 galleons for a case like this."

Seeing Harry reach for his small bag to get the proper coins determined to own this magnificent piece of luggage, the man only smiled more. "But for you Mr. Potter, no charge will be necessary."

Harry's head snapped back towards the man, he almost thought the boy would break his neck. Letting out another Hearty laugh, the man exited the suitcase with Harry right behind him. "Yes Mr. Potter, you're going to do great things one day, and I'd like to think my luggage helped. Just let the people know who it was that helped ya out laddie!"

Harry walked along with Hagrid through Diagon's Alley as he had basically finished up his shopping. His trip through the alley had went from simple to complex with the purchase of Harry's suitcase. Which seemed to shock Hagrid who was probably expecting the trip to be quick had turned into a whole new level.

Hagrid couldn't even help Harry with half the shopping. For starters, who didn't know how to help Harry decide what furniture to be placed in a suitcase, which led Harry to do his own thing with the owners. When they went to the cauldron shop, Harry purchased top quality cauldrons. His potion ingredients were high quality. A few things that struck Hagrid as odd, was the boy's choice in robes and clothing. The boy had basically repurchased his entire wardrobe down to his own boxers. Then when it came to robes, he went with nice robes from Madam Malkins, and then turning right around and buying second-hand robes with saying that they would be necessary. Then there was the fact that Harry wanted to get a haircut, which now had the boy sporting shorter locks in the front and top, with the sides of his head shaved down. The best thing about it was that with a magical haircut, his hair would actually stay that way for a while, and not magically grow back.

Now the boy was off to get just two more things. A delivery animal for school and his very own wand, which Harry was pretty sure he wasn't going to need nor use, but Hagrid wouldn't possibly know that. Two duo made their way further down the road till coming up to a shop called Ollivanders.

"Alright 'Arry, now I'm going to go and fetch ye pet for as a birthday present, and you can step in old Ollivanders and get ye wand!"

Harry merely nodded his head to the plan. It seemed like the animal picking would be more of a thrill for Hagrid than for Harry. Watching the giant sized man run off in a crowded alley seemed to boost the notion.

Stepping through the door, a little chime indicating a customer, Harry looked around to see what looked like a simple, yet cozy. "Well it sure does feel at home." Looking around, Harry could see the varies of curved sticks, which he assumed were wands, and wondered what the owner actually looked like. Maybe a man in blue robes and a giant blue hat?

"Well hello their young man, how may I help you?"

Harry jumped startled at the voice from behind, quickly turning around to see who was talking to him. "Um, I was told to come here to get my wand?"

"Ah yes, you must be a new first year going to Hogwarts and have come for your first wand. My name is Ollivander. I've been in the wand making business for years, and can tell you every single wand I've ever made and sold. In fact, it almost feels as if it was just yesterday that I sold your parents their first wand Mr. Potter. It brings me joy to be able to find a wand for the child of my favorite customers. Now you wait right here, and I'll be back with a wand for you."

With that, Ollivander quickly took to the back of his shop with a pep in his step leaving Harry to his own devices. Harry didn't even get the chance to look around before Ollivander was back with a wand. "Here you go Mr. Potter, give this wand a try."

Harry slowly took the wand, before looking at Ollivander puzzled. "Exactly how do I give it a try sir?"

"Oh, that's easy Mr. Potter. Just give your wrist a twirl, and the magic will do the rest."

Nodding, Harry quickly rotated his wrist before watching the wand flick right out his hand towards a hanging photo and cracking the glass. Ollivander watched with a puzzled look, quickly taking off and coming back with several shoe boxes. Opening one with haste, Ollivander produced another wand for Harry. "Give this one a try then."

Harry nodded, twirling his wrist before watching several filing cabinets explode open sending papers and wands all over the place. Ollivander quickly snatched the wand from Harry handing him another to take its place. The results were a little better, if you considered the giant hole in the wall an improvement. At least Ollivander's designs and wands weren't laying on the floor.

However, the failing process continued for multiple wands that Ollivander had Harry try. There were a few that didn't mind the boy, but they didn't bind with him or agree to work with the boy. This was a test for Ollivander, one of which he was determined to succeed. 'I wonder', looking towards Harry, Ollivander rushed to the back of his shop taking out a box and blowing the dust off as he slowly took the wand out. "Mr. Potter I ask that you try this last wand."

Harry took the wand before feeling the same slightly bigger tingle then he'd felt with all the other wands. "This wand does feel a little bit better than the rest sir,"

Ollivander merely stared at Harry and the wand. For a few minutes he just stared making Harry wonder what the man was thinking, before nodding his head. "I ask that you keep that wand for a while, and send a letter letting me know how it works for you Mr. Potter. If it still does not choose to work with you, bring it back."

Harry nodded. "How much for the wand sir?"

Ollivander let a smile come to his face. "All my wands sell for only seven galleons Mr. Potter." Seeing Harry nod and hand him the few gold coins, Ollivander spoke up once again. "Mr. Potter, as I believe you should know, there are only two wands I've ever made like this one. One now laying in your hands, and the other belonged to the man who gave you that scar on your head."

Harry slowly rubbed the scar on his forehead nodding, before exiting the shop. It was an experience in a half going in that shop, but now Harry was down another item, and only needed one more. Which as it turned out, was making its way straight to Harry being carried by Hagrid. A giant cage hung from the man's hand, with what looked like an owl whose feathers were white as snow.

Hagrid looked like a kid who had just gone shopping for a new toy, the smile on his face was so big. Harry couldn't help but start to smile himself at the site.

"Look at what I got ya 'Arry. An owl for yer deliveries yah! Not just any owl 'Arry, but a snow owl. Ain't she just a beauty 'Arry." Harry couldn't help but laugh at Hagrid's excitement for the owl. He laughed even harder when the owl nipped Hagrid's fingers.

Noticing Hagrid looking at him with excitement, Harry slowly stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Hagrid, did you ask me something?"

"I asked ye what are you gonna name her?"

Harry looked at the snow owl tilting his head slowly to the side in wonder. The snow owl mimicked the boy she was staring at in wonder. Both looking at the other as if they were peering into the other's soul.

"Hedwig. Her name will be Hedwig."

* * *

"Platform 9 and ¾ is where I'm supposed to be right? So why is it that the place doesn't even exists?"

This was the start question Harry Potter asked as he stood in the middle of the station trying to figure out where he was supposed to catch the train to Hogwarts. The letter had told him to catch the trolley at 9 and ¾, but between 9 and 10 was just a pillar.

Looking around, Harry could see that people didn't find it odd at all upon seeing a young man with a suitcase in hand looking around as if he'd lost his mind. Nope, there was absolutely nothing odd with that picture at all.

Luckily, Harry's answer came with the site of seeing a ginger haired family come running up. Harry took notice of the mother and father giving hugs to two tall teens and a smaller boy probably around Harry's own age. He could see the family packed with a lots of luggage for the three male children, and smiled as the younger girl, probably the little sister, give the males a hug.

Harry then gained the answer to his missing train upon watching the three boys run straight into a pillar, and going straight through it. Harry nodded to himself. 'Magic sure is interesting huh.'

Waiting till the parents of the last family left, Harry quickly ran into the pillar disappearing from site. Still no one around the area seemed to notice people running into stone pillars and disappearing. Yep, nothing to see at all.

Harry came through the other side to a very odd, yet magnificent sight, if you based it off of his opinion. All around him were teens and kids packed for their trip to Hogwarts. Watching others board the hidden, yet now found train, Harry got to witness more families give their parting griefs and hugs. He could only smile sadly at not being able to experience the same thing, before shaking his head to rid himself of said thoughts. An alchemist didn't have time to worry about sadness, when theories needed to be discovered and tested.

Rotating a gold galleon through his fingers, Harry quickly boarded the train. He had to watch and wait as other kids began putting up their luggage in compartments for each separate room. Taking his time, Harry continued to walk hoping for an empty compartment, and finding it none the sooner as a bunch of kids began to rush down the train.

Closing the door, Harry quickly took up a seat near the window placing his suitcase up against the compartment between his foot. Pocketing the galleon for now, Harry pulled out another book from his mystery master. His readings had slowly been coming to a good start. There were already theories he wanted to test, practices that needed to happen. Harry honestly couldn't wait till he was able to get started.

Harry stayed to his reading even as the compartment door opened. The new person in the room looked around before spotting Harry with his face in a book. Nodding to himself, the person quickly placed up their luggage taking a seat across from Harry, as if the seat would disappear.

"Hi my name's Ron, who might you be?" The now introduced boy named Ron asked. However, he didn't even have to wait for Harry to give an answer upon seeing the scare clear as day on Harry's head. "By god you're Harry Potter."

Ron waited for some kind of conformation, but received none. He could only see who he was hoping was Harry Potter based off the scare, continue to read as if he wasn't even there. Not letting that bother him, Ron continued. "So, if you're Harry Potter, does that scare hurt? How were you able to go on the many adventures you've been on at such a young age? Hey ae you even listening to me right now?"

Harry didn't even respond. Calculations were running through his head at the moment. His teacher's writings gave off a lot of information.

A frown began to pull of Ron's face at seeing Harry basically ignore him. All this kid seemed to want to do was read, but who would find that fun or interesting. Ready to speak on it, Ron perked up, before hearing the compartment door open again seeing a young girl with bushy hair looking between the two.

"Excuse me, would any of you two perhaps seen a toad by any chance? Another one of the students lost his pet, and is looking for it." The girl looked to see Ron shake his head in the negative, before glancing at the other boy who didn't seem to pay attention at all.

Stepping into the room, Hermione quickly sat next to Ron looking at Harry. "Excuse me, but did you hear me a second ago. I understand that reading is important for the young mind, but another student needs help." Still seeing Harry not respond, Hermione huffed. Quickly trying to see what he was reading, Hermione took notice of the scare on his head. "Oh my god, you're Harry Potter!"

"That's exactly what I said, but he hasn't said a thing yet. Just keeps reading that dumb book. Name's Ron by the way, Ronald Weasley."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione quickly nodded to Ron, before glancing back at Harry. "So might I ask what are you reading?" Getting no answer, Hermione continued on. "So what kind of spells do you think we'll be learning. I've already gone through the liberty of doing some early reading. I can't wait to actually practice the spells I've read upon." Hermione was actually able to say that all in one mouth full, that Ron felt a little worried.

"Well I'm not so sure about early reading, but my brothers did teach me a spell. Wanna see it?"

Hermione quickly nodded to Ron, who took his wand out, before once again hearing the compartment door open. Both kids on the bench took to look to see who it was, only to see another kid around their age with bleach blonde hair combed to the side standing in the door way cockily. Behind him stood two giant size kids.

The boy took a look around noticing Granger and Weasley, frowning he looked over to the other boy reading a book. See that the boy wasn't paying him not mind, he spoke up. "Name's Draco Malfoy. These here are Crabbe and Goyle. Heard that the boy-who-lived was riding this train and heading to Hogwarts. Thought he might be in here, and thought I'd help sort him with people that actually matter."

Hermione and Ron quickly frowned at Draco, while Harry only continued to read. Draco merely continued to glance, before turning back to the boy reading. Not once had he said anything nor did he acknowledge his presence. "Hey you with the book!"

Seeing Harry not respond, Draco sniveled, no one ignored him. "Hey I'm talking to you! Look at me when I speak!" Still Harry didn't respond, unless you counted him turning the page and taking a gold galleon out to rotate between his fingers.

Draco began turning red in the face at Harry. Looking back to Crabbe and Goyle, the trio were about to step into the compartment till a trolley rolled into them.

Looking up, Draco saw an older lady starring back at them in wonder as to why they were in the way. "So sorry dears, but would any of you like anything from the trolley?"

Ron instantly laughed at Draco being swatted away by an elderly lady, while Hermione tried to stifle her giggles. Draco threw the pair a glare before storming off with Crabbe and Goyle right behind. The pair could hear him yelling out about his father as he left.

Ignoring it for now, Ron quickly jumped up to buy some snack from the trolley, while Hermione took another glance at Harry to see him still reading, though the galleon was now gone. She couldn't help but wonder what he was reading that was so great he would ignore everything else. In fact, she wondered that the whole trip to Hogwarts and even getting off the train. Neither she nor Ron noticing the suitcase upon the floor.

* * *

Harry stepped off the train suitcase in hand and book still wide open in the other. Hermione and Ron were right behind him, while other students walked around the trio. Ron and Hermione glanced around seeing some students step into chariots that seemed to just float off.

"First yers this way! First yers this way!"

The trio, more like Ron and Hermione, looked to see a giant of a man waving a lantern calling for all first year students to follow him. Ron and Hermione looked to see Harry already heading towards Hagrid without even looking up.

' _How is he doing that?'_ Thought Hermione and Ron as they saw Harry fist bump Hagrid with his suitcase in hand, and stepping into a boat. _'Where'd that suitcase come from, and how is he moving without looking?'_ Ron quickly hurried into the boat, Hermione right behind him.

After all the first year loaded up, the boats slowly began to take off. Hagrid was giving what he explained was a small little tour outside the school to slowly roll kids into the world of magic, if they'd never experienced it before. He also happened to mention to try not to fall into the water, in fear of the giant beast below. That gave Ron a quiet scare, while Hermione had a worried expression. Harry just continued to read.

Harry actually didn't even bother looking up from his book even as their little boat ride came to an end as they dismounted to giant doors. Harry merely turned the page as he propped himself against a wall to continue his read.

Ron and Hermione slowly made their way next to Harry, while the other students began to chit chat and whisper among themselves. Then one of them quickly took to a higher position on the steps to look down at the rest.

"Okay, which one of you is _the_ Harry Potter? My father told me he was going to be attending this year. So which of you is it then huh?"

Ron quickly noticed it was Draco Malfoy from the train earlier and frowned. "what's that twat going on about now? Can't he leave it alone?"

"It would seem that Draco really wants to meet you Harry, maybe you should just go ahead and introduce yourself."

Ron turned around to look at Hermione. "Why would you suggest something like that? Don't you know Draco's father is nothing but a slimy snake. His son's probably the same way."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying. It's best to make sure Harry stays away from that kind of trouble. Everyone knows that snakes are no good." Ron nodding his head in the affirmative. Hermione only shook her head, but the rumors did say those of Slytherin were always up to no good.

Suddenly the giant doors opened up to reveal an older witch in a long dark green dress on. She also sported the dark witches hat as she approached the new first years. Looking at all the children, before starring down at Draco making the boy stepping down in quick haste.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. I will be escorting you into the dining hall so that the sorting will begin. You will all fall in a single line, and the sorting will begin in alphabetical order. Now as you will, follow me." With that, Minerva started walking back in with the students right behind them. Harry still never stopping his reading.

As the students finally made it into the beginning of the Dining Hall, Harry placed himself against a wall. Ron and Hermione being too absorbed into the magical ceiling. He was currently stuck with one aspect of his reading. His teacher was stating in the book oh one could actual use alchemy to create anything from nothing, but the science and skill would be years from his reach. Frowning to himself, Harry quickly went through another chapter, finding the espect of explosion alchemy.

"I see you're not one to be impressed by the small things, but our sorting has begun Potter."

Closing his book for the first time and looking up. Harry stared into the eyes of a young blonde haired girl. While her eyes were blue, she held a level of confidence unlike the rest that Harry saw. "Thank you for informing me. I didn't realize any of this was going on." Harry looked around, even taking a notice to the floating candles and thunderous clouds in the ceiling. "Huh, guess I missed a lot."

"Your reading couldn't have possibly been that good for you to miss everything going on around you."

"Daphne Greengrass!"

The now known Daphne turned her head from Harry upon hearing her name being called, and began to make her way to a chair at the end of the dining hall from what Harry was to gather. Paying close attention, Harry watched as Daphne sat down, while a random woman placed a giant hat on her head. No sooner had the hat came down did it yell out Slytherin, which puzzled Harry as the girl merely smirked before getting up and heading towards a long table with other students clapping. Actually looking in the hall, Harry three other identical tables filled with students. Each table having banners above them with emblems stitched in.

It didn't take long for Harry to learn each table's apparent house name. Snakes being Slytherin, the lions were Gryffindor, ravens were obviously Ravenclaw, and what looked to be a Honey Badger being Hufflepuff. It also seemed that each house would mainly clap for the student coming to their house, unless you counted on Hufflepuff, which clapped for everybody; they sure are a nice group of people.

"Harry Potter!"

Just like that, what was once a lively room, became dead quiet at the mention of Harry's name. Harry merely frowned at everyone's reaction. Yes, he was famous for being an infant stopping some random dark wizard as he come to learn, but this was just starting to get ridiculous.

Harry perched himself off the wall walking forward as if he didn't have a care for the world. It didn't really matter what house he was in, so long as he could study his alchemy and gain proper fame and recognition like he wanted. Having fame for being a baby doing what he deemed impossible didn't count.

Looking up at the giant table right behind the sorting chair, which was what Harry was calling it, he took notice to the teachers starring at him. A few had smiles on their face, while the older gentleman in the center with the long beard and interesting robes seemed to have a creepy twinkle in his eye. Harry also couldn't help but take note on the short dark haired fellow at the end of the table that seemed to glare at him with distaste. 'Well at least he's not basking in the Harry fan train like everyone else.'

Finally sitting down, Harry allowed the woman to place the giant witches hat on his head. Then there was nothing but silence. Instantly, Harry felt a slight disturbance. Almost as if something was trying to get inside his head.

" _ **Do not fret my dear boy. I am merely trying to see inside your mind to see which house best suits you. I must say though; it's been quite some time since I've seen a mind like yours Mr. Potter."**_

" _Are you inside my head?"_

" _ **Indeed I am Mr. Potter. Indeed I am. Now let's see here, let us see."**_

" _How is that possible. I understand that it is magic that brings you alive, but how does it work. What system of runes were used? Were any used at all, or is just some form of spell used. I can almost sense as if I'm not talking to one person, but a mixture. Did someone break the taboo of alchemy?"_

" _ **So many questions Mr. Potter, it's a wonder I just don't place you in Ravenclaw with those that seek knowledge. However, you don't just seek knowledge do you? No, I can feel a sense of loyalty to those that ally with you; perhaps Hufflepuff. Yet you are as brave as any Gryffindor. Though I see you wish for fame and glory in your own right. Slytherin House would help you get it and make you great. Oh where to put you indeed Mr. Potter."**_

" _Yes, all that sounds great, but how did you come to be?"_

The sorting hat became puzzled at Harry's persistence on how he came to be. It reminded him of the old days where young wizards and witches actually cared about their magic, and not what a simple house ratified. Almost like the founders of Hogwarts itself.

" _ **I shall tell you that as the sorting hat, I was formed by pieces of the founding wizards of Hogwarts. There is nothing like me except me of course, but that doesn't help us sort you. I say I put you in Slytherin. That house will help you with everything that you wish for. Do you agree Mr. Potter?"**_

Frowning at his lack of paying attention, Harry began to retract the conversation he was having with the hat, not realizing that he had crossed his left leg placing it on his right knee leaning his head on his left hand. For him, he was a man simply thinking, but to everyone else he looked to be a kid that was expecting something great to happen. He never noticed the frown appearing on the long bearded fellow behind him.

Slowly everyone watched on in anticipation. Where was the boy-who-lived to be sorted? Everyone was truly curious as it would come to shape everything within the school. Then the most unbelievable thing happened.

" **Slytherin!"**

Again, nothing but dead silence. Even Minerva had frozen up upon hearing that house name called. She had surely expected the son of James and Lily Potter to be sorted into her house of Lions, yet Slytherin had been the house called. Turning her head to look at Dumbledore, she received a slow frown with a quick nod. Looking back down at Harry, Minerva slowly removed the sorting hat from Harry's head so that he could began making his way to his new house mates table.

"WE'VE GOT POTTER!"

Harry looked over to see one of the older Slytherin students had basically jumped up from his seat to start cheering on Harry as the rest of his house mates began clapping and cheering. It seemed the older boy had now sent his table into a frenzy of cheers, stomps, and clapping.

Looking down the table, Harry made his way to Daphne taking a seat from across her as he received multiple pats on the back. Looking at the blonde girl, he couldn't help but smile as she slowly smiled back.

"Well, I never would have been one to think that the great Harry Potter would be sitting with the house of snakes. I must say I'm shocked."

Harry merely shrugged. The hat said this house would help make him great. He'd be putting that to the test sure enough. Taking his book back out, Harry began to read again as the rest of the sorting took place.

Serverus Snape for once in his life had lost the scowl he normally had on his face. Upon seeing the so called boy-who-lived, Snape had instantly thought the boy would be another James Potter. Hell, the boy even looked like his dad with only having his mother's eyes. He hated how Harry seemed more fixated on the book he was reading, instead of watching what was going on. Then the unthinkable happened, and instead of watching the son of the man he hated most be sorted in the same hated house, Snape had come to hear that Harry would be one of his snakes. A most disturbing fact indeed. Now how was he to treat the boy, if he was to be one of his own? The scowl slowly formed back on his face. He would watch Potter for now, and decide on his treatment later.

Dumbledore was not pleased at all. He was sure that Harry would be placed in Gryffindor. The plans to make sure that Harry had met the right few kids to make the boy side to the lion's den had been full proof, so how had Harry been sorted to Slytherin. Looking back towards the boy, he could see Harry reading a strange book that he had never seen in his entire life. It would do good for the old man to figure out what that book was. Since upon Harry entering the school, Dumbledore had taken notice that he had never stopped reading it till Ms. Greengrass had spoken to him.

The thoughts of Harry being in Slytherin had made the Headmaster think of another young boy going to that same very house. Bringing a shiver to his old bones, Dumbledore shook off the memories of the past to focus on the sorting. He would find a way later to get Harry to Gryffindor, or possibly be a spy later down the line. Now there was a thought. Another spy like Snape till his time came in Dumbledore's plan would always do some extra good. Watching as the last student was sorted to Slytherin, Dumbledore slowly stood up to address his students.

"Hey Daphne, how do you know Potter? I tried talking to him, but all he ever did was continue to read that book." Questioned Malfoy, as he continued to eat his dinner in a pureblood grace. The rest of the table secretly listening in on the conversation.

"I don't know him Malfoy, I just merely spoke to him so he wouldn't end up missing his name being called. Maybe you should try talking to him yourself." Looking at Harry reading his book, Daphne shook her head. "Harry care to stay with the conversation please. I'm not your owl."

Closing his book, Harry looked up with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, what was everyone saying again?"

Harry watched everyone around him shrug, before continuing with their meals. Looking back at Daphne, Harry looked puzzled? "What'd I miss? For real, what did I miss?"

* * *

 **So another chapter for all you peeps still interested in this story. Happy to bring another chapter. Pretty sure I've made some mistakes in this chapter. I really need a beta, but I'll figure something out. Now as you can see, the story is coming through pretty well.**

 **Introduced Daphne early, and how about that sorting huh? Did any of it catch your attention. Are you excited, because I know I am. I'll be introducing more characters in the next chapter, and you'll see more of Harry's crazy little suitcase.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think about the chapter. Leave a like and review if you want more chapters. I mean, they'll be coming anyway, but even this blockbuster loves reviews. I'll start working on something right away.**


	3. Important but Not Note

**Well look what we have here? Another wise guy Author note that's not a chapter. What's up everyone, it's your dude DraacoClaye aka TopHatGent or Razorbit depending on when you started to follow me. Now I'm typing this author note on a serious, yet not serious little tip.**

 **If you've been following me for a while, you'd probably know about me wanting to do youtube, then school, and finally making my own video game. If not, well now you know those were my goals, while I gave you the readers chapters and stories that never got finished. I feel like I should explain what's going on, but not in to much detail that this gets more boring than it already is.**

 **Now to start, my life has been on a lot of ups and downs. Every story that I've started has been when life was going good. That long as hiatus that comes around is only when life starts to take a downfall pretty fucking fast, that I have to concentrate everything on making sure I don't crash. Each time I start a new job, the pay and hours are great, which covers my bills so that I can type.**

 **For the past few years that I've been a member I have had: my first job not giving me a raise, but raise the work load to management level; second job not giving me hours; third job consisted of me working in several offices in va, and each office got into a fight on my work schedule, which resulted in none of them working me; fourth job fired me because a new ct just had to be fired (I guess I drew the short stick), fifth job didn't give the promised hours and had a system to where you were going to be fired, so I quit (literally after I quit, people were rapidly getting fired and hired); sixth job fired me for living too far away after I pulled a 12 hour day for them, and now I work two jobs to make ends meet.**

 **Now with that work history, I've kind of been busy. One, the youtube plan failed. I never had the money to properly buy the right equipment, and had no family support. I finished school, but people really don't care that I have a degree or won't hire me because I can come in asking for more money.**

 **Finally with making my own game...I actually was finally able to order a pc to start working on it. Granted, I don't know the first thing about game development, but will have to self teach myself; I'm not that worried. This game idea as been just that; a simple idea I had back in 2013, and I'm finally making moves to get it started in 2018.**

 **So what does this mean for Fanfiction. Well for one, I'm not really sure about typing anymore. I mean, I have ideas that I'll be posting like one-shots for to see, if maybe, someone wants to adopt it. Hell I might just go ahead and continue to type, if the time is available or I'm trying to cool down. Right now though, I've just been doing a lot of reading. I'm a fan of a lot of authors, some of which I haven't even favorited yet (I'm lazy). Then there's the fact that we have crossovers, which are good as shit! One factor that hits this is the level of yaoi stories no matter what category I go in. I don't hate yaoi stories, but I'm not a fan either, so waiting for my favorite stories to update takes bomb ass time as well, because those authors go through stuff too. Then the fanfiction update doesn't always tell me my stuff has updated, so while I'm skipping yaoi stuff, I'll see that one of my favs has updated, then start wondering why fanfiction hasn't informed me.**

 **So with that being said I'm going to let you know what my new stories/adoptions are going to be. One will be a Naruto/Marvel, a Naruto/DC, One Piece, Harry Potter/KHR, Naruto, and finally a Naruto/Spider-Man, which might get thrown under a Naruto/Marvel. I'll post a summary for each in my profile page, so you can read those if I decide not to type them. Hell they might just be challenges.**

 **Anyway, I've ranted enough. If you have any questions, feel free to drop a pm. If you're wondering what the game idea is or would like to give advice or help, well you can pm me about that too. I'm currently working under a fictional name of TemeNindu, but after speaking with a friend about possibly doing a music side thing, I've decided to change my fake name to 'Question', (it's for a specific reason). This is your boy saying peace out my fellow readers and writers.**


End file.
